Rythm of the heart
by Smex Lemur
Summary: Senritsu decides to help Leorio and Kurapika a little. [LxK] [Drabble]


AN: I had to write this in 'notepad'(?) because my laptop died on me and my mom doesn't have word on her computer. Pah. So forgive me for any spelling mistakes I made; English isn't really my first language, so I hope you can overlook any errors I made xD.  
Anyhoo, so, my first HxH fanfic... I love LeorioxKurapika... and KilluaxGon and HisokaxGon and KuroroxKurapika and... ::dies:: anything with Hisoka! x.x And I'm so in love with Leorio. Spread the Leorio love!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Rythm of the heart**

"The rythm of a person's heartbeat is the most beautiful when that someone is in love." Leorio didn't know how to respond on this, so he just nodded, scratching his cheek a little. Senritsu was always talking about melodies and heartbeats, so this wasn't unusual. "It has the most unbalanced rythm of all, it's highly unpredictable. When it's alone, the heartbeat is serene and calm, content when remembering the person he or she is in love with," she went on, smiling knowingly at Leorio, who was busy looking at a young, blond man who had just entered the small café."But when it sees that person, or feels, or hears, or even smells, the heartbeat increases so rapidly, though it's not uneasy like it is when someone is lying, or angry. It remains happy, even though there is uneasiness and slight insecurity; it's mixed with so many different emotions, it's addictive to listen to. It is so pleasant to hear."

"Why are you telling me this, anyway?" Leorio finally questioned, trying to keep his eyes off of the young blonde who was now ordering a drink. He waved at them and Leorio vaguely returned the gesture, his smile never going unnoticed by Senritsu.

"I suppose it's because your heartbeat sounds just the same when Kurapika is near," she said simply, gesturing to the blonde, who was making his way to them. Leorio had just taken a sip from his beer and spit it all out at that moment, eyes wide as he spluttered.

"W-what! You're not implying that I'm in love with-with Kurapika, right? I'm a ladies man, I like the ladies!" he exclaimed the last sentence so loudly that it didn't go unheard by Kurapika, who scowled.

"Senritsu, Leorio," he said coolly as he sat down. "It seems you've drawn the attention of everybody in the café, Leorio. Well done," he drawled sarcastically, smirking a little at the offended stare he was receiving from said man.

"Kurapika," Senritsu said, smiling at her friend. "I was just telling Leorio-san here what my favourite rythm is in a person's heartbeat," she continued innocently.

"When someone's in love?" he asked, frowning a little. He noticed Leorio choking from the corner of his eyes.

"That's correct. I'm enjoying his heartbeat so very much, right now," she closed her eyes to emphasise this and happily hummed along with a tune Leorio figured was his heartbeat. Kurapika spluttered, face turning red.

"You mean he's in love!" he exclaimed hotly and loudly, again drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the café. Leorio looked triumphant at this.

"It seems you've drawn the attention of everybody in the café, Kurapika. Well done," he repeated, grinning. He momentarily forgot that Senritsu was busy working on his doom.

"You know, his heartbeat right now is almost the same as yours," Senritsu continued to muse, her eyes still closed. She wasn't fazed by their outbursts and instead decided to ignore them, seeing as she was planning on finally getting them out of their denial-fase. Oh, and she so much enjoyed seeing their flustered faces. "It's rare that another person's heartbeat is nearly the same as someone else's," she continued, keeping herself from grinning. "You know what they say about that right? That, if two people have an almost identical heartbeat, they complete each other and will forever stay together."

"That's ridiculous," Kurapika said, ears red when he saw Leorio looking at him questioningly. "There's no way I belong with Leorio!" It wasn't so much the sentence that made Leorio stand up and walk away, but more the tone in Kurapika's voice that made him do it; it sounded so condescending, so arrogant, that Leorio figured Kurapika thought that he was too good for him. He was furious and didn't think; if he had done that, he would have noticed the immediate regret in the Kurata's eyes and the fact that Kurapika only sounded arrogant and condescending when he felt he was being attacked; it was more like a defense-mechanism for him, than anything else. If Leorio had stayed there, he would have heard an immediate apology.

"Fuck!" Kurapika hissed as Leorio stormed out, grabbing his coat. "I'm sorry Senritsu, I'll get him back," he quickly said, running out of the café.

Senritsu just smiled at them knowingly, calmly taking a sip from her drink. Heartbeats never lied and what she had heard in Leorio's was hurt, not anger, and also realisation, not disgust. Kurapika's had been different; it was regret and nervosity; she was certain Kurapika was following Leorio, not just to apologise, but also to do something he had been meaning to do for a long time.

When the pair of them returned thirty minutes later, faces red, hair tussled, Leorio's glasses hanging crookedly on his face and two identical goofy smiles, she couldn't help but smirk and listen to the beautiful, identical melody of their hearts.


End file.
